nickiiisciencefictionlabortoryfuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek
In "The Most Adequate Christmas Ever" it was revealed that she was born on a trip to Africa after Stan ignored doctors advice who said Francine would give birth any day. In "Stan Knows Best", she stated that she was 18 years old. While expecting to serve 10 years for counterfeiting IDs in "Faking Bad", the real counterfeiter, her brother Steve, presents her with a fake ID giving her the age of 29, making her 19 at the time. Contentshide #Personality #Romances #Hobbies and talents #Notes Personality Hayley is an ultra liberal. She is a casual user of marijuana, helps the homeless in "Threat Levels", is in favor of gun control in "Stannie Get Your Gun", is intelligent, beating Roger in a battle of wits in "Jack's Back", and promotes saving the environment in "Finances With Wolves". Hayley majors in women's history at Groff Community College. She also occasionally drinks alcohol despite being underage. Despite her views, her actual personality is very similar to her father's. She often attacks people for their practices or beliefs such as Arboreus in his attempt to bomb the Langley Falls Shopping Mall in "Finances With Wolves", but Hayley was also known to be hypocritical of her beliefs. A prime example of this was when she, Stan and Steve went to an African refugee camp in "Camp Refoogee". Hayley swore that she would be doing her best to help the people during the short time she expected to be there, but, once she found out that she was going to be there for a few weeks, she went to the UN compound which turned out to be a resort-like setting with buffet food. Also, despite being a vegetarian, she has been known to eat meat, again in "Camp Refoogee", for example. Romances Hayley had been dating her on/off boyfriend Jeff Fischer since the show began. They have broken up for many reasons. in "Dungeons and Wagons", she felt Jeff was too mushy and broke up with him. She has had many other romantic encounters with other men while with Jeff. It is unknown if he is aware of her cheating. Despite her unfaithfulness she once went on a psychotic King Kong-like rampage at a local mall after Jeff broke up with her in "Pulling Double Booty". According to Stan, Hayley will go into a rage if someone breaks up with her meaning a man cannot safely end a relationship with her, unless she breaks up with the man. This rampage has also shown that she possesses incredible superhuman strength and is incapable of stopping altogether until she's been completely sedated. In a flashback, it was revealed that this began when she was very young and in elementary school where it was shown that she had a crush on a classmate named Jon who wrote "Jon ♥ Hayley" on his notebook. Unfortunately the same day a girl named Lynne joined the class the same day and Jon fell in love with her straightaway due to the fact that Lynne was a new girl and much cuter according to their teacher. Jon then erased Hayley's name from his notebook and scribbled Lynne's on instead. This triggered a furious outburst from Hayley and she began attacking her classmates, even beating some of them to the point of unconsciousness and even threw one out a window. She then began causing carnage and damage, destroying everything she saw. In her rage-filled state, she even killed the pet hamster and an autopsy later revealed that it had been pregnant. Her outbursts have been so extreme that even Stan and Francine are frightened of her at times. During the family's time in Saudi Arabia, Hayley had a brief relationship with an Arab by the name of Kazim. Kazim saved Hayley from the Police of Vice and Virtue, and then claimed that he was a member of Al Qaeda with a mission to blow up the American Embassy. It was revealed however that this was a lie that he used to scam American girls to sleep with him. Infuriated, Hayley beat Kazim within an inch of his life. She once had a brief fling with Avery Bullock, much to Stan's surprise in "Bullocks To Stan. She broke up with Jeff because she was looking for a guy who could "stand up to her". After Stan's intervention, she dumped Bullock and went back to Jeff. This was one time where Jeff fought to win her back. In "Haylias", Hayley, in a trance like state due to Stan's brainwashing, married a gay man named Dill Sheppard. It turned out that Stan had her brainwashed as a kid, and, when he wanted her to settle down, he activated her training only to have her turn deadly. However, her marriage to Dill, a rich senator's son, did not last long as he was clearly gay. Their marriage was annulled shortly after the whole conflict. In "Pulling Double Booty", Hayley had a relationship with Stan's CIA body double Bill, following one of her many break-ups with Jeff. Mistaking Bill for Stan Hayley assaulted Bill with a salad. Upon realizing her error, she apologized which lead to them getting into a relationship. Francine was very uncomfortable with the idea of her daughter kissing a man who looked exactly like Stan. Later when Stan showed Bill how "Hot" Francine is, Bill tried to have sex with Francine by impersonating Stan. Furious, Stan threw Bill out of the window by what appeared to be his genitals, and told Bill that he could not see Hayley again. In order to stop Hayley from going on a rampage when Bill dumped her, Stan pretended to be Bill to take Hayley out on a date. When Hayley realized the ruse, she burned down a forest. Her sexual tastes lean to the extreme of S&M. She enjoys chaining up Jeff and causing him pain for her own satisfaction. This pain ranges from actual physical harm to simply belittling him at frequent intervals. This may however be part of an attempt to force Jeff to stand up to her because, when Jeff did take a more dominant role in their relationship, Hayley quickly and comfortably took a more submissive attitude. She also started her relationship with Bullock because he was the first man she met who stood up to her. In "The Return of the Bling", she has a boyfriend named Ian who, during a date, plucked out one her hairs and put it on their dinner to get a free meal. She tried to kiss Reginald Koala because she was grateful to him for standing up for her and because she was a little drunk, but he wanted to be just friends and admitted that he had a girlfriend. Before she went up to her room, Hayley told him that she slept with her door unlocked and took her shirt off showing him her bare chest. She went on a double date with Ian, Reginald Koala and his date Rhonda in "Cops and Roger". As a result of their growing feelings toward each other, they broke up with their respective dates and went on a date together in "Bully for Steve". However, Hayley ran into Jeff Fischer and found she still had feelings for him. In "The Magnificent Steven", she was tricked into thinking Roger had a crush on her and that she was the "prettiest one in the house" just so Roger could get a video of her fighting Francine to post online for a free t-shirt. Hayley has occasionally shown some bisexual tendencies. Stan, posing as Hayley's then-boyfriend Bill in "Pulling Double Booty", blatantly checked out a waitress in an attempt to get her to dump "him". Hayley was, in fact, aroused by the idea and suggested that "Bill" take the waitress back to their hotel room. She said he should have sex with her, then with Hayley and then watch while the two women subsequently had sex with each other. In "Haylias" she also mentions that she is interested in having sexual relationships with women while in Paris. It is important to note, however, that Hayley has only been seen dating men, showing that, even if she is bisexual, she prefers straight relationships. In "100 A.D." Hayley and Jeff eloped, scamming her parents out of the reward money. However, she had reconciled with her parents and she and Jeff have moved back into the Smith house. Hobbies and talents Hayley is a talented guitarist and singer in "Stannie Get Your Gun" to the point that even Roger, despite his dislike of Hayley, hired her in "Love, American Dad Style" for his club which soon became a success due to her singing. In "Haylias", Hayley showed that she possessed complete professional training in both armed and unarmed combat, but she is unaware of these abilities due to Project Daycare. Also, despite being fully obligated to women's rights, she is an excellent pie baker, going as far as to wear a 1950's housewife dress in "Every Which Way But Lose". In "Weiner of Our Discontent" she revealed she has learned to suppress her gag reflex. Category:American Dad Category:Smith Family Category:Teenager Category:Past KND Category:And 7-13 Category:Number Code